


In Those Eyes

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Just a short fic of the Seijou 4 as a band and Oikawa surprising Iwa with a song. Based on the song Pierre by Ryn Weaver
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	In Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for tris who has been telling me to post this for well over a month whoops

The sun was beating down on his back when Iwaizumi stepped onto the stage, and even as sweat rolled down his neck he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Looking out at the sea of people cheering for them was contagious, he could tell by a single glance at his bandmates. All four of them were rosy cheeked from the heat as they set up their instruments. 

He looked towards Oikawa, holding his hand up to block the sun from his eyes, only to be met with something brighter. The smile Oikawa gave him warmed him in a way the sun never could, it wrapped around his heart and settled deep in his bones. He stared for as long as he could before he felt he might go blind, but even as he looked back down to the task at hand, he felt a little colder than he had at that moment. 

He took a deep breath when he heard Makki start counting them down from behind him, and right as he went to play his first note, the other two did something different. He froze and looked up at them, but was only met with three bright smiles out towards the crowd. Then, Oikawa started singing

_ I danced in the desert, in the pouring rain  _

_ Drank with the devil and forgot my name _

His voice rang out strong and clear, but Iwaizumi had never heard this song before. The other three must have practiced it when he wasn't there. He would be mad, but the smile on Oikawa’s face was making it worth it. 

_ Woke with somebody when the morning came _

_ No one there to shame me for my youth _

_ ‘Cause I wouldn’t be with you _

He fought back the smile threatening to spread across his face. Oikawa looked amazing like this, face turned towards the sun as he sang his heart out, the sun making a spotlight on him, illuminated in golden light. Then brown eyes turned gold by the sun faced him, the cut of a smirk on his tan skin. 

_ And then I found me a love who could play the bass _

_ He’s kinda quiet, but his body ain’t _

_ Spend the days dreaming and the nights awake  _

_ Doin’ things we know we shouldnt do  _

_ ‘Cause I wouldn’t be with you _

Oikawa reached a hand out to him and there was no force on earth that would have stopped him from taking it. Letting their fingers lace together as Oikawa continued to sing.

_ Says he can’t believe he found me _

_ Wraps his arms around me _

_ Yeah-eah, eah-eah-eah-yeah _

He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s slim waist, feeling the heat of his back against his own chest through the thin t-shirt he wore.

_ I can't let him in _

_ You call me up and ask me how i’ve been _

_ I’ll call your bluff and _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ No, I can't let him in _

_ You play me rough, but I wont you in _

_ So, call my bluff, I’ll _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ Oh, countdown to the day they may come _

He could feel Oikawa's voice rumble in his chest, singing through all the places their bodies were pressed together. Even in this heat he couldn’t get enough of being close to Oikawa, especially when he was singing like this. Like every word was a treasure to be gifted and Iwaizumi held them all with reverence.

_ And I fell for a vagabond, a month at tops _

_ Lied and said his bike was in the “motor shop” _

_ Drove my car once and made the tire pop _

_ Still we had some fun, till I came to _

_ ‘Cause I wouldn’t be with you _

_ On the fourth of July, I met a man, Pierre _

_ Lied about his age, but I didn’t care _

_ Spoke in broken English but the heart was there _

_ In those eyes of sky and ocean blue _

_ ‘Cause I wouldn’t be with you _

He leaned back and took in Oikawa’s face. His eyes were closed against the sun as he gripped the microphone in two hands like it was all that keeping him grounded. Iwaizumi hugged him tighter. 

_ Says he can’t believe he found me _

_ Wraps his arms around me _

_ Yeah-eah, eah-eah-eah-yeah _

_ I can't let him in _

_ You call me up and ask me how i’ve been _

_ I’ll call your bluff and _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ No, I can't let him in _

_ You play me rough, but I wont you in _

_ So, call my bluff, I’ll _

_ Keep on telling, telling, telling you lies _

_ Oh, countdown to the day they may come true _

_ I’ll count dow-ow-ow-ow-own _

_ I’m still so dow-ow-ow-ow-own _

_ I’ll come around _

As the song finished Oikawa was panting and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead, but he still had this unshakeable smile on his face. Even as Iwaizumi turned him around in his arms, holding him around the hips, and whispered something so full of love it was for nobody's ears but their own.

“You’re ridiculous.” But it only made Oikawa’s smile grow brighter, like the teasing validated their plan.

“I know.” 

Iwaizumi threw his head back and laughed, carefree in a way he never was on stage, only Oikawa would be able to put him at ease like this. For once he wasn’t worried about all the people watching or what they might be thinking, all he could focus on was the man in his arms and his smile like the sun. And his ridiculously cheesy, dramatic songs, of course. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
